Combatants
|Race = Varies |Gender = Varies |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Occupation=Soldiers |Allegiance=Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Cui (commander) Sorbet (boss, later sub-leader) }} Combatants,Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’ , 2015 usually referred to as "'Frieza Soldiers'" (フリーザ軍兵士; ''Furīza Gun Heishi) are generic henchmen of the galactic emperor Frieza, they all work as part of the Frieza Force. Appearance Frieza Soldiers come from Numerous different races, most of them enslaved and subdue to the Galactic Frieza Army, however they all wear the standard Battle Armor of the Frieza Force, in a variety of colors. The vast majority of them also wears a Scouter to detect their enemies' power levels and for inter-communication; the weakest members of the army can be seen carrying arm cannons to shoot enemies with instead of the usage of ki blasts. In the anime adaption of Episode of Bardock, the soldiers under Chilled's command are all equipped with archaic white Battle armor (that does not fully covers their upper body area), wrist protectors, Arm cannons, belts, boots and cloth over their rear. Some who are positioned at the ship also wear gloves and helmets. During Frieza's resurrection and revenge, Frieza Soldiers would wear the classic battle armor mode, while Frieza's mercenaries were given the updated new model battle armor. History ''Episode of Bardock'' Frieza Soldiers have existed since the time of Chilled as soldiers for the Frieza Force. They assisted Chilled in his invasion of Planet Plant. Long before the start of Dragon Ball the Frieza Force learnt of the existence of a powerful healing elixir that is used by the Plants so they sent a Attack Ball with Toobi and Cabira to check it out, the two caused some havoc before encountering Bardock, a Saiyan who was sent back in time, who easily defeats and kills them. After ten days of not hearing from his two henchmen, Chilled decides to take his crew with him and check things out himself. In the manga adaptation Chilled kills his Frog-Face's race soldier for standing in front of him before warning his men to never do so and explain his plan of discovering his lost henchmen's whereabouts. Once arriving there in the animated film he and his men dressed with cloacks to hide their true identity and claimed they're from the Galactic Patrol who came to "help the locals" asking them about "two wanted evil doers (to know about Toobi & Cabira's fates)" they're looking after, then after recieving the news that the two were killed by Bardock they start questioning them about the special liquid and charging an attack when are refused of answers by the locals. Ipana (who in the manga version suspect Chilled to be evil for having blood dripping on his hand from his recent kill) rashes to call Bardock who quickly dispose of Chilled's men, then challanging the tyrant himself after confusing him to be Frieza, after a quick fight with Chilled, the tyrant's proving to be far too much for the Saiyan who then remembers his dead crew members and Ipana injured, Bardock turns into a Super Saiyan and defeats Chilled by sending him outside the planet. Afterwards Chilled is being rescued by his other soldiers who tries to heal him, but he passes away after telling them to warn his family of the "blond being called Sayian". Saiyan Genocide More than 1000 soldiers of the Frieza Force were sent from Frieza's spaceship to hold down Bardock as he is fighting Frieza. He later went on to kill Bardock, his own soldiers and destroyed Planet Vegeta using his Supernova attack. Attack on Namek A large army of at least 100 Frieza Soldiers took part in the Battle of Namek under Frieza's command. Resurrection After Frieza's revival he took an army of 1,000 Frieza Soldiers, dubbed the Frieza Army with him to partake in his revenge against Earth and the Saiyans, this army was mostly made up of soldiers from the Third Stellar Region army, and also had powerful mercenaries. Notable Frieza Soldiers *Frieza Soldier (characters) *Appule - named "Frieza Soldier" in ''Harukanaru Densetsu''. *Banan - named "Frieza Soldier" in Harukanaru Densetsu. *Sūi - named "Frieza Soldier" in Harukanaru Densetsu. *Blueberry *Raspberry *Frog-Face *Napple *Orlen *Namole *Captain Strong *Goose *Oggers *Strock *Toobi *Cabira Power Frieza Soldiers vary in their battle power, however the average Frieza Soldier possess fairly low power. Daizenshuu 7 states Frieza's lowest level scouts power levels are beneath 1,500 (as shown by Frieza's Reconnaissance Team, Banan and Sui). When invading Moori's village, the Frieza Soldiers viewed a power level of 1,000 as pathetic, but were unable to stand up to someone with a power level of 3,000, placing them between this range. Several hundred of them together proved to be trouble for the likes of Krillin, Roshi, and Tien Shinhan however, showing that they possess strength in numbers. Frieza's mercenaries are said to be stronger than the average Frieza Soldier, enough to "prove troublesome" to the Z Fighters during Frieza's revenge. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Instant Rise' - An evasive technique where the user uses Rapid Movement while ascending. Used by several soldiers in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Energy Shot' - A chargeable ki blast technique used by several of members of Appule's race in ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Energy Wave' – A basic energy wave blast. *'Beam Gun' – Many of Frieza's soldiers utilize arm mounted Beam Guns in combat. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' – A rapid fire of ki blasts. Usually used by several soldiers in conjunction. *'Life-Risking Blow!' – A physical charge attack. Used by several soldiers in conjunction. *'Dragon Dash' – A boost in flight speed used by several soldiers. *'Energy Punch' - A ki-enhanced punch used by several soldiers. *'Sledgehammer' - A strike move where the user cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent like a sledgehammer. Gallery References Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Factions